


Prompt: "I miss the way things used to be"

by Mulderist1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Cancer Arc, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, MSR, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulderist1013/pseuds/Mulderist1013
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 14





	Prompt: "I miss the way things used to be"

A clock ticked on the wall. Sounds from the street trickled in through the open window. The growing sunrise began to stretch and bend light and shadows. Her bedside alarm clicked on with an annoying buzz. She buried herself deeper under the covers and regretted not keeping it off completely. It was the weekend after all. A hand snaked out to cut the noise and she gave herself five more minutes. She savored every second under the warm covers before rolling on her back. 

_ Time to get up _ . 

She went to her dresser and found her running clothes. As she changed she felt a little pressure in her left ear but figured it was related to the weather. Suddenly she felt a blinding pain in the corner of her eye. Her thumb pressed on the spot as she quickly sat on the bed.  _ This is just a migraine, that’s all it is. _ She hoped she was right; arguing with herself, trying to deny the real explanation. She felt something on her upper lip.  _ Shit. _ A perfect drop of ruby red dotted her knuckle. Her stomach sank, triggering a wave of nausea. She took a deep breath through her nose then exhaled and slowly rose from the bed. Her balance wavered as she went for her medication in the bathroom. With a shaky hand she filled the glass she kept at the sink with water and swallowed the rough pill. 

_ Breathe in, breathe out _ .

She paced a well-worn path from her bedroom to the hall and back. Her hands gently pressed together, fingers hovered near her lips. Anger crept into her chest. She grabbed her cell phone, ID, and keys and left the apartment.

The air was cold and burned her lungs as she ran down the block. She pushed harder. Another lap then down another block dodging dog-walkers and slower pedestrians. One more lap, don’t stop now. Her eyes watered as her quads fired up with the last kick. She doubled over in front of her building, still angry. She gripped the phone and dialed his number.

“You sound out of breath. Are you okay?” he asked after the fourth ring.

“I just went for a run.”

“I should probably get over to the track at some point this week. I’ve been slacking but my knee has been acting up.”

“Mulder?” she tried as she brought a hand to her forehead. 

“I did manage to get some laps in at the pool though, so not a total waste.”

“Mulder are you home?” she interjected, her voice catching in her throat. 

“Yeah,” he said, his tone softened. “What’s wrong, Scully?”

“Can you meet me at my place?” she said as she entered the building and went upstairs.

“I’m on my way.”

She showered and sat on the couch with damp hair brushed behind her ears, waiting for the knock on her door. He arrived thirty minutes later. She let him in and he closed the door behind them, removed his coat and placed it over the back of a chair. Without thinking she walked to embrace him, slender arms wrapped around his waist. He furrowed his brow and let his cheek rest on the top of her head as he held her close. He noticed the subtle changes in her appearance over the past few weeks. It was still very early in her treatment but she was already so small. 

“Talk to me,” he said softly. She pushed back and sniffed then quickly released him and dabbed her knuckle to her nose. It was clean. A deep exhale escaped her lips.

“I miss the way things used to be,” Scully said, breaking the silence. “Before this damn diagnosis.” She brushed angry tears from her cheeks. He searched for something to say but ended up following her over to the couch. She held a throw pillow in her lap and fidgeted with the zipper on the edge.

“I hate this,” she said. 

“We’ll get through it.” he offered, taking her hand. She closed her eyes and settled against the corner of the couch. Fingers squeezed his. 

“I remember Missy -- Melissa telling me that when I was nervous about starting med school. She wanted to meditate with me and help open my chakras, clear my mind.” Scully recalled closing her eyes tighter. “God I miss her, Mulder.” He moved closer and she hesitated, licking her lips then firmly pressing them together. His hand found her cheek, tenderly catching a tear with the tip of his thumb. There wasn’t much he could say in that moment. He could see the torrent of anger and sadness threatening to break down her defenses.

“I don’t have faith in a lot of things,” Mulder said as he kissed her hand, “But I do have faith in you, Scully. I’m not going to -- lose you to this.” 

She leaned into him and allowed herself to let go.


End file.
